Cronología de una muerte lenta
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: El amor no correspondido duele pero las mentiras duelen mas, tanto que te matan por dentro. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Cronología de una muerte lenta

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Goenji x Fubuki

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 12/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Cronología de una muerte lenta**

_(Goenji Shuuya x Fubuki Shirou)_

**Martes 5 de Abril**

No entiendo qué te pasa últimamente, has estado muy raro y la verdad es que ya casi no hablamos como antes, te pregunto qué tienes pero siempre me evades y cambias el tema razón por la cual hemos estado peleando, no me gusta verte de esa manera, tú no eres así.

**Jueves 21 de Abril **

Por más que lo intento no puedo comprenderte, hoy hemos peleado, te has sido así sin más y no quieres abrirme la puerta de tu casa, no me contestas el teléfono ni los mensajes, yo te quiero, no quiero verte así, si fue mi culpa me disculpo pero ni siquiera eso quieres escuchar.

**Domingo 24 de Abril **

Por fin has accedido a hablar conmigo, quiero disculparme y aclarar todo este asunto de una buena vez, no quiero que estés enojado conmigo, no me gusta, sabes que tú para mí lo eres todo y no me gusta verte triste, quiero que arreglemos esto para volver a ser felices como antes.

**Lunes 25 de Abril **

Llegué y me abrazaste, hablamos poco pero tu abrazo valía más, "No quiero tenerte lejos" esas habían sido mis palabras mientras la tarde caía en aquel parque en donde nuestra historia inicio, el viento se llevaba los problemas y traía de nuevo la ilusión de estar contigo.

**Sábado 14 de Mayo**

Me ha costado mucho pero por fin te he vuelto a sacar una sonrisa, me alegró estar contigo hoy, abrazarte, besarte, todo como antes, estoy seguro de que ya pasamos aquel bache en el que habíamos caído, no quiero tener que discutir otra vez, no contigo

**Miércoles 20 de Julio **

Ha pasado tiempo, pruebo tus besos pero no saben igual, algo tienes pero después de lo que pasó no he querido preguntar tan solo me esfuerzo el doble para hacerte sentir mejor.

**Viernes 22 de Julio **

Me has dicho que no es nada, que solo es una etapa esto que estamos pasando, que no me preocupe más y mejor miremos hacia a delante, no puedo evitarlo yo siempre creo ciegamente en tus palabras

**Miércoles 16 de Noviembre **

Hemos quedado de salir en la noche, estaba emocionado ya que por la escuela no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos pero al parecer te ha surgido algo, las clases son pesadas no te culpo aunque me he puesto algo triste no puedo negarlo, espero verte pronto

**Viernes 18 de Noviembre **

Me han anunciado que tengo 3 horas libres, me las estoy arreglando para escaparme a verte, quiero que sea sorpresa, está lloviendo pero no importa, también espero comprarte un regalo, no me he olvidado de nuestro aniversario

**Sábado 19 de Noviembre **

No tengo animo de nada, ayer he pasado a tu escuela, caminaba por los pasillos con la bolsa de regalo que protegía de la lluvia, te he mirado de lejos, pensé en gritarte para que te dieras cuenta de mi presencia pero parecía que la pasabas bien…con él, no sé quién es y no me interesa tan solo quiero saber ¿Desde cuándo? Lo besabas y abrazabas como si nada, como si no fuera nada para ti, quizá sea porque eso significo para ti…nada, salí corriendo bajo aquella lluvia estúpidamente protegiendo la bolsa de regalo, si ya no significaba nada me lo hubieras dicho y nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo este inútil dolor.

**Lunes 21 de Noviembre **

Mis amigos se preocupan por mi "Estoy bien" es lo que les contesto por el teléfono, intento no pensarte pero sin más llegas a mi cabeza ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? ¿Qué te hice yo para merecer algo como eso? siempre fui bueno contigo, pensé que me querías pero siempre suelo equivocarme.

**Viernes 25 de Noviembre **

Llegas a mi casa como si nada, preguntas que tengo con cinismo, me dices que no era tu intención, que solo fue una aventura, que él no significa nada y que tú me amas solo a mí, que fue un tonto juego, me abrazas y me pides perdón "No quiero perderte" susurras a mi oído entre sollozos, yo también lloro, es un hecho que yo tampoco quiero

**Sábado 24 de Diciembre **

Caminando por la calle, tomas mi mano y me das un beso ¿Hace cuanto que no hacías eso?, te miro a los ojos, me sonríes, supongo que aquellas palabras tuyas eran enserio, tal vez tú me amas solo a mí.

**Miércoles 18 de Enero **

Hoy hemos terminado en mi habitación, te has quedado profundamente dormido y no te has dado cuenta que tu celular no para de sonar, parece importante así que contesto, pregunta por ti y pido saber quién es para darte su recado, "soy su novio" ¿Su novio? "Si, desde hace un mes, cuando regrese ¿Puede decirle que lo llamé? Gracias", aun no me creo esto, es una broma ¿No? Dime por favor que es una broma.

**Jueves 18 de Enero**

Vuelves a decirme que lo sientes ¿Por qué carajo te creo? Intento dejarte, intento no hacerme daño sabiendo que quizá salgas con muchos más pero no, me dices que no es nada, que fue un error, que lo sientes o que no interesa, me sonríes o lloras, me abrazas o besas y nuevamente caigo como el estúpido que soy, no puedo evitarlo, yo te amo pero es que esto no puede seguir así

**Domingo 19 de Agosto **

Si, nuevamente correspondiendo uno de tus abrazos, ¿Por qué hago esto? Te amo pero es que tengo bien presente que tú no, me estaré volviendo masoquista quizá, junto el valor para decirte y tu mirada me hace caer otra vez, esto para ti es un juego, un juego el cual no me gusta jugar pero mírenme aquí estoy…siendo el mejor novio del mundo creyendo tontamente que algún día te darás cuenta y dejaras de hacerlo, dejaras de lastimarme.

**Jueves 8 de Noviembre **

Todo el mundo habla, me dicen que lo deje, me dicen lo mal que me veo estando con él después de todo lo que ha pasado, "ya lo sé" es lo que me limito a responder ¿A quién engaño? Yo lo amo, podrá parecer tonto, muy tonto pero aun creo en él, aun pienso que algún día llegara y me dirá un te amo sincero el único detalle de aquel vago pensamiento es que no tengo idea de cuando pueda ser ese día.

**Martes 19 de Marzo **

Estoy feliz, los preparativos para la boda comienzan, en tan solo 2 meses estaremos legalmente unidos, no importa lo que haya pasado yo te amo y espero de verdad ser feliz a tú lado.

**Lunes 22 de Abril **

Llegas tarde y con olor a perfume, no digo nada, no quiero pelear, te acuestas, te abrazo, "El matrimonio cambia a las personas" espero que lo haga contigo, que por fin te des cuenta que no necesitas a alguien más, dime lo que quieres y yo lo soy, no necesitas a otra persona, no necesitas hacerme daño y si no soy yo la persona con la que quieres estar tan solo dilo, te lo he preguntado, he intentado dejarte pero te aferras a estar conmigo supongo que muy en el fondo me quieres ¿No? Eso supongo

**Sábado 25 de Mayo **

Los dos frente al juez, sonríes y yo por instinto hago lo mismo, mi mano tiembla al firmar aquella hoja, no tengo dudas tan solo estoy feliz, me besas despacio como en aquellos días en los que todo era sincero, salimos despacio por la puerta principal, la luz del día comienza a verse a cada paso, "Te amo" es todo lo que sale de mi boca, estoy feliz de al fin tenerte a mi lado "Yo también" es lo que respondes, supongo que ahora si seremos felices solo tú y yo.


End file.
